Aravea/Dorhiv
Introduction The religion of Dorhiv is the main religion in Aravea, it's a polytheistic religion that bases in the Cycles of Raising and has 21 deities of Gates and 4 celestial deities as well has planetary deities. The Dorhiv religion has seperated into 3 branches, Dorhiv, Darhiv and Epikuriaten adopted by the different tribes. Gates In total there are 21 Gate deities that are organized in a hierarchy of power and risk, the main deity of this pantheon is Avareka (Alanus) the deity of the Gate of Destruction and Creation. The three ranks are Rinzveil (Creation and Destruction), Hissirpo ( Restrictions of Zelpav), Dopssir ( One Element Connections). The Rinzveil is composed only by Avareka and other planetary deities. The Hissirpo is composed by four gates that represent a restriction that the Zelpav cannot reach alone and the Celestial Deities: * Ae (God of Life) * Hina(God of Death) * Daiya(God of Time) * Plai(God of Space) The Dopssir is composed of Sixteen gates that represent the various elements that are found in Aravea: * Ka(Fire) * Jdun(Water) * Jdi(Wind) * Azva(Ice) * ... Divine connections The Zelpav species can connect to the gates through the Eper mode, however there exist 3 levels of connection: Superficial The connection happens through the air and grants lower class spells to the speaker, there is no risk involved in this type. Body The body of the speaker is involved by the spell and starts to engrave its mark on the skin and organs of the Zelpav, this is a dangerous type of connection, rarely used, not even for war. Soul The most dangerous connection possible between the Zelpav and a Gate, this consumes the soul of the Zelpav to grant the wish of the speaker Celestial Deities There are 4 celestial deities, for the Sun and the 2 moons and a Shadow, they are on equal power and risk to the Hissirpo. Jdorin The sun deity it is one of the faces of Ae that protects the lands and warms the climates but also a face of Hina that destroys everything and burns, it is revered in Darhiv and Epikuriaten as the true Ae. Luzvai The Larger moon of Aravea represents the Lunar Protection, the Time and Agriculture, it is reveared mostly in the Darhiv as a powerful goddess of Time substituting Daiya. Jdez The Smaller moon of Aravea represents the Gravity force, the Space and the Waves, it is revered mostly in the Darhiv as a powerfull god of Space substituting Plai. Jdorluã The eclipse that happens when all 3 celestial bodies join in the sky, it represents the Hi(Death) and Na(Corpse), in the Darhiv it substitutes Hina as the God of death. Planetary Deities There are 5 planets in the Jdorin system, Uzekã, Igphal, Aravea, Ozvatia and Azvaptia each one has a deity that is equally powerful to the rank of Rinveil. In Aravea is believed that the Heaven and Hell are both good places and that the Purgatory is an evil place that souls go without getting entrance through the doors of Heaven and Hell. Aravea The Planet Aravea has the Avareka, the god of creation and destruction, It represents all the Aravea and It's the keeper of the planet. It's normally represented has a giant that holds the power of Fire, the Crafter of Life and the Destroyer of Worlds. Uzekã The god of Heaven and the keeper of the Planet Uzekã, it is agreed that souls that passed while performing the third level of connection cannot go to Heaven, with some exceptions. It's normally represented as a Eagle like creature the size of the Aravea Ocean. Igphal The keeper of Hell and the overseer of the Igphal Planet, it is agreed that souls that performed the third connection type cannot go to Hell, with some exceptions. It's normally represented as a White Wolf the size of 100 Mountains. Ozvatia The Keeper of Purgatory and the overseer of the Ozvatia Panet, the souls that performed the third link are kept here as well as evil beings. The god normally appears described as a Snake that extends below the planet's surface. Azvaptia The Judge of Souls and the First Rise responsible, the Keeper of the Azvaptia Planet, it judges if souls should go to either hell or heaven or in worst cases purgatory, he was declared a god by the 4 other gods by the sacrifice he made in the First Rise war, judging the souls from the his seat in Azvaptia, the planet that was crated during the First Rise, having only almost 700 years in Aravea Time. He is normally represented by a Scale with a Scale of Ozvatia and the Soul Fire that is part of Avareka. Category:Religions Category:Aravea